With the widespread availability of electronic networks came the advent of electronic mail (e-mail). Communication phenomenon in the digital world has gone from e-mail to instant messaging to chat. Text messaging, especially among mobile device users, is now extremely popular. Messaging formats tend to be point to point and sequential in nature. Thus, when a soccer coach needs to inform the team that a game is delayed an hour, the coach must either use an e-mail system where he/she has a pre-defined list or must text message each player individually.
The problem is compounded when a group of people are trying to decide on a movie or where to meet for dinner. Each has an idea of what he/she would like to see, and it would be nice if each could see the comments of the others without resorting to e-mail accounts.